minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
RAiDEn 2: rAiDEn's Revenge
(Starring EnderChas) Hello. It's me. Lukas. It's been 3 days since Minecraft took my friend's lives. No, Minecraft itself did not kill them, but rAiDEn did. I've told my peers and other friends. Some believed me, and some didn't. The investigation has been going on for the past two days, but they confirmed thier death was unknown. At least to them. I invited another one of my friends, Chas. He brought another friend, Jack. We call him Frosty, because his skin is really pale. Anyways, we hung out, and played some games. Chas got bored of the console games me and Frosty chose, so he went to my room and dug around my box of old games. He found Minecraft in there and asked me if we could play. I wanted to smash that game, but he was my friend, so I let it slide. Chas put it in the console, and it started. It then went to the title screen, and it said Minecraft. The normal music played, and it was normal. Frosty logged in to his username FrostyMosty, and Chas logged in as EnderChas. I logged in as EmoLemon. Frosty selected an old Creative world where I had built a city. It took us to it, and while it was loading, a tip came up, saying, "I HAVE YOUR FRIENDS, LUKAS. YOU'RE NEXT." Chas and Frosty didn't pay attention to it, but it sent shivers down my spine. Oh God... It took us to the world after 1 minute of waiting, and I was surprised. rAiDEn had done nothing to it. Maybe that message I saw was just a glitch. Maybe rAiDEn hadn't reached this version of Minecraft. Chas went on building an Enderman, and Frosty was making a giant ice tree. I then saw the very thing that I never expected to see. A message thst said: '' Chas thought it was some guy that joined the server. I tried to explain to him that he was responsible for the deaths of Dan (Deadlord24) and Stacy (Princess_Duffy). He didn't listen. Nobody ever does. rAiDEn then started to chat with Frosty. I told Frosty not to do it. He ignored me. Chas noticed him, then looked at me in fear. 'Is that what you were talking about?" said Chas "Yes," I replied. Frosty then took his attention off rAiDEn and started to walk away. ''Big mistake. rAiDEn got mad. And he floated, his skin moving like an animation. Blocks floated around him, and the sky turned red. The lights in my house started to flicker. Frosty curled into a ball and shut his eyes. Chas started to yell. rAiDEn was furious. The TV screen shut off. And then it turned on by itself. The normal Minecraft screen went on, but the music was slowed down and distorted. Big letters in red flashed on the screen, "I WILL TAKE ALL OF YOUR SOULS!" Then, the background turned red. Letters in red flashed again, "THIS IS MY REVENGE!" A black-as-night figure was behind the couch. Chas was screaming while sobbing, and Frosty took his Swiss Army knife and jabbed rAiDEn with it. He just laughed. "Foolish. Just like Dan and Stacy. I am a GOD! You stupid mortals have nothing against me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" rAiDEn boomed. Then, he struck Frosty and it sent him flying. He hit the TV. Frosty was all bloody and had glass shards on his arm. His blue jacket was stained with blood. He smiled weakly at me. The entity took Frosty by the arm. Frosty screamed in pain, and the entity laughed. He struck Frosty again, this time knocking him out. Chas leaped at rAiDEn. rAiDEn dodged, and Chas hit the tiled floor, also knocking him out. rAiDEn turned his attention on me, and walked closer to me. I bumped my body against the wall, and a baseball trohpy fell down from a shelf and hit me on the head. I saw one last thing before blacking out. rAiDEn transformed into his Minecraft skin. Where am I? I woke up. I was in a chair. I was tied up to it. Beside me was Chas and Frosty. Frosty was all bloodied up and bruised bad. Chas had a bruise in his forehead. Both were still knocked out. Then, I saw orange light. It came closer, and I knew what it was. rAiDEn's skin. TO BE CONTINUED... (Please don't judge me Chas for putting you in my pasta! And Lukas isn't my real name. This pasta is fake, like all pastas are. Thanks for reading! Part 3 coming soon!) Category:Creepypasta Category:Dramapasta Category:EnderMaster45 Category:RAiDEn Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:To be continued Category:Sequel to already written pasta(s)